


I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Calm, F/M, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 25 "I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

Oliver faltered for a moment as he carried Felicity to the Foundry, stumbling as he tried desperately to think around the ringing in his ears. He knew that he probably should have sought medical treatment for his likely concussion, but there’d been no way to do so without being questioned by the cops that had shown up at the wreckage of the restaurant in company with emergency workers, and he didn’t think he had the presence of mind to be able to convincingly lie to them at the moment. Besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to. From the looks of it, Felicity had been hit harder by the explosion than he had, her need for medical attention much more severe and immediate than his own, and he needed to get to the Foundry to get it for her.

His body had other ideas, however. Not long after he faltered and stumbled the first time, he did so again, and this time he felt himself sway and start to fall to one side.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he muttered, trying to keep himself upright, but it was too late. He was already falling, and he slammed against the side of a nearby building, crying out as his shoulder struck hard, rough brick. Concussed and disoriented as he was, the only control he really had was to curl his body around Felicity as he fell, shielding her from the brunt of the impact, which he did without a second’s thought. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt worse than she already was. 

“Damn it,” he mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall behind him, exhausted and panting from exertion. He knew that under normal circumstances he’d be able to carry Felicity’s weight without an issue, but somehow he always seemed to be injured in some way or another when circumstances came about that required him to carry her.

_ How the hell am I supposed to make it all the way to the Foundry in this condition? _ he asked himself. He was disoriented, almost certainly concussed, and his ears wouldn’t stop ringing. He could barely move at all, let alone in a straight line. And of course there was the fact that he had to carry Felicity while also dealing with the rest of it. He could do it, though. He had to. He just needed to rest for a moment, and then he’d be on his way.

He jerked awake some time later, awareness returning to him in an instant, like a bolt from the blue. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and he was pretty sure that his tiredness and fatigue was a bad sign, but he told himself that it didn’t matter. The sooner he got to the Foundry, the sooner he could seek treatment for himself and Felicity, though, unfortunately, in her case they wouldn’t know the full extent of what was wrong until she woke up.

Taking a deep breath to try and steady himself, Oliver carefully shifted Felicity off of him and slowly got to his feet, using the wall behind him to support himself in case he started to fall again, then scooped Felicity up in his arms once more. He was still a little disoriented, but at least now he could tell the general direction the Foundry was in, so he oriented himself that way and headed off. If the struggle he’d had up to this point was any indication, he was in for a difficult journey, but he had to undertake it nonetheless. He didn’t have any other choice.


End file.
